Learning to Love: Honesty
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Some time has passed since Mal's stay in hospital and as she is at work she receives a text; and Mal has mixed feelings on it. She doesn't want to lie to Ben or keep things away from him - what will she do? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back to the next part of our 'Learning to Love' series. Yes this is only a little short story; but I needed to include it for what I have planned for later (you will see what I mean soon). Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I was currently sitting at my office at work mid-afternoon and I was currently filling in some paperwork for the art gallery's next month exhibits. I had managed to get through a lot of paperwork since this morning; and I still had the thought on my mind that there was going to be a point in which I would have to hand my notice in. I had discussed this with Ben a couple of times already and he had mixed feelings on this. He knew that I couldn't keep up my job with my royal commitments increasing and I agreed with this; but he didn't want his lifestyle to affect what I wanted to do. Yes I did agree to him to a certain extent – but I was willing to give my job up at the art gallery for him, and by the looks of it this might happen sooner rather than later.

My mind then went onto Ben and I couldn't help but smile; I couldn't wait to see him tonight as we had a lazy date planned. It was Ben's turn to plan it but we both decided that we didn't want to go out; so Lucifer only knows what he had in store for us both.

I felt my phone beep in my pocket and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I pulled a confused face as someone had sent me a photo from an unknown number. I quickly opened it and when my eyes landed on it I froze and dropped my phone onto my desk with a loud thud. I really couldn't believe what I had just seen – I really hoped that it was a mistake.

I heard my phone buzz again and I gingerly picked it up to see that they had also sent me a message and I pulled a disgruntled face when I read it:

_"I bet you've been missing this"_

I quickly locked my phone and threw it harshly into my bag; only Bobby would send me a photo of him posing naked in the mirror holding his member smugly and proudly to me. I hadn't heard from him in such a long time; so I couldn't understand why he would just message me like this. But then again this was Bobby; he was overconfident, smug and had the audacity to do that. I couldn't even see what I had even saw in him; but saying that when I had met him we were both very drunk. The weekend we spent together was lovely; however this was soured by me finding out that he had a girlfriend. The sight of him now gives me the creeps; and I couldn't believe he actually thought that I would even acknowledge him now that I was with Ben. Ben was worth a million of him, a trillion even. This then posed a couple of questions to me - should I tell Ben? Or should I just let it lay forgotten? But me and Ben promised no secrets and it didn't lie well with me to keep this from him - but I had no idea how on Auradon was Ben going to react when he found out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome back! I can't wait to see what you think of this story. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo. **

* * *

For the rest of the day I couldn't get my mind off Bobby's photo and how Ben was going to react to it. Well I didn't have to think very hard; Ben was going to freak! I did actually think about not telling him and then I thought against this - knowing my luck me and Ben would bump into Bobby and he would mention the photo. And I really didn't want to hide this from Ben.

So with a heavy heart I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as Dawson stopped the limousine outside of Auradon Castle; I then quickly gathered myself before the car door opened and I stepped out. I then quickly walked into the main hall to see a very eager looking Ben walking out of his office to greet me.

"Hey!" He grinned as he started to walk towards me.

"Hey!" I replied as he pulled me into a hug. I sighed over his shoulder as we wrapped our arms around each other and I couldn't help but start to panic at how he was going to react. But there was no backing out now - I just needed a little bit more time. As Ben pulled away and looked down at me I couldn't help but smile at him as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

"Mal" He said and I watched as his face dropped into concern.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned in mock confusion.

"It looks like there is something on your mind" he noted which made me purse my lips together. Darn! Ben could always read me like a book; I just hoped he wasn't about to make this a big deal. Of course if the roles were reversed I would freak! It's just me and Ben have already been through so much and it hurts me so much to see him upset.

"It's just been a long day that's all" I quickly answered.

"I see" he noted. "You sure?" He offered.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"Ok" he said as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. "I have asked Mrs Potts to make us a room and to send it to our rooms" he explained.

"Thanks" I smiled as I rested my head against his shoulder as we started to walk towards the main staircase in Auradon Castle.

"So a lazy date?" I teased.

"The perfect kind" he chuckled back.

"Yes" I agreed as we made our way to the top of the staircase.

"Hey!" He exclaimed when we stood at the top of the staircase.

"What?" I questioned in confusion.

"Where's my hello kiss?" He asked mock seriously.

"Oh" I muttered. "Sorry" I quickly apologised.

"You will be" he purred as he grinned down at me.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yes" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and brushed his nose against mine. "I'll bring it up with you later" he said suggestively which made my stomach start to tighten up in lust.

"Oh" I breathed as I placed my bandana against his chest. "Well your Majesty" I flirted.

"Yes?" He answered smugly.

"I can't wait for that" I admitted.

"Hmmm" he purred before he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips. When we broke apart Ben winked down at me before he pulled me back to him and this time he pressed a long and very passionate kiss against my lips. The longer the kiss went on the more that I started to get mixed up with feelings - I knew that I was going to tell him; just not yet. As I felt Ben deepen the kiss and I couldn't help but moan against his lips and I made a decision I was going to tell Ben tonight - hopefully he's not going to be too upset with me for keeping it from him.

"Wow!" I giggled as we finally broke apart.

"Let's go my love" he painted as we untangled our arms from each other. Ben then slid his right hand into my left and he started to eager lead me down the corridor to our rooms so we could start our date night.


	3. Chapter 3

When we walked into our rooms I watched as Mrs Potts was setting the table; when our eyes locked she gave me a warm smile before quickly leaving through a nearby side door. Me and Ben then quickly excused ourselves to go and change into something more comfortable; and when we returned I saw that Mrs Potts was putting our starters down onto the table which looked like soup.

"Thanks for this Mrs Potts" I said as we walked up to her. "You really didn't have to" I offered.

"Pish posh!" She quickly dismissed. "I like to cook for you two" he reminded me. "Just give me a call and I'll bring you your main meal" she stated as we both sat down.

"Ok" we both nodded and we both watched as she quickly left the room again.

"So-" Ben started which made me look at him to see him pouring us both a glass of white wine.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Tell me about your day" he smiled as he set the wine bottle back in its bottle and I quickly froze at this.

"There's that look again" he noted.

"What look?" I questioned innocently.

"Like you have something to talk about" he advised.

"No!" I quickly answered and I watched as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me. "I mean-" I added. "Nothing that can't wait" I finished hoping that this would reassure him but instead he threw me a concerned look.

"What?" I asked.

"Whatever it is I am assuming that you are needing time to think about it" he replied.

"You can always read me like a book" I said before I pursed my lips together.

"Yes" I confirmed as my stomach continued to burn.

"Ok" he nodded. "I can wait to hear whatever this is" he smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

"So how was your day apart from whatever is on your mind?" He questioned obviously trying to change the subject.

"Long" I said. "Tiring" I quickly added. "I have actually made a decision" I announced as I picked my wine glass up and I started to drink from it.

"Oh" he advised as I put my glass back down onto the table. "What?" He asked.

"I'm going to hand my notice in at the end of the month" I told him. "Which will mean that I have two months left at the gallery" I informed him and I watched as his face dropped.

"Are you sure Mal?" He asked and I could see the sadness start to form in his eyes.

"Positive" I nodded. "I can't continue like this; I am going to burn myself out" I stated.

"I hate that you had to give your job up for me" he urged sadly.

"No" I pressed. "I'm giving up my job for us, our life together" I added. "I need to start putting us first" I continued. This was true given the fact that I was still working at the gallery it took time from my role as Ben's consort; and I felt like it was the right time to let it go. "Ben please don't dwell on this" I stressed. "It means we can have more time together as a royal couple. We both knew at one point that I would have to give up my job" I reminded him.

"I know" he sighed. "I just hate the fact that you have to" he repeated.

"I know" I replied.

"But-" he started.

"No buts Ben" I advised cutting him off. "We need to start to live our lives together "We are engaged, living together, soon to be married" I said happily and I watched a large grin spread across his face. "A job in an art gallery is nothing compared to that" I finished.

"Ok" he nodded. "As long as you are sure I'm sure we could figure something out if you wanted to stay on" he offered.

"And be tired and burn myself out?" I asked rhetorically. "Nah!" I said as I pulled a funny face that made him laugh.

"Here's to a life together" he said as he picked his glass up and held it towards me.

"A life together" I repeated as I mirrored his actions and we clinked our glasses together; both of us very happy at the life decisions we were both making.


	4. Chapter 4

After sharing a three course meal that consisted of potato and leek soup, minced beef hot pot and strawberry cheesecake me and Ben then went to cuddle in front of the TV and watch a film. As we were cuddled together I couldn't even pay attention to the movie I just couldn't fixate on anything else. So when the film was half through I decided they enough was enough I needed to tell Ben - otherwise it was going to drive me crazy.

"Ben-" I began as I looked up at him and I watched as he smiled happily down at me.

"Yes" he replied.

"Can we talk about something?" I asked.

"Of course" he said as he untangled his arms from me and he reached forward and picked the TV remote up and he quickly paused the film.

"I don't want you to freak-" I started.

"Right?" He said slowly as he placed the remote back down onto the table and he sat back next to me. "Is this the thing that you have been stewing on?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Sorry" I quickly apologised. "And when you know why you can see why" I added hoping that this would defend me.

"Ok" he nodded. "Mal whatever this is I'm sure you are worrying over nothing" he said as he wrapped his arms back around me.

"I don't think so" I replied as I gulped. "It's a little thing" I stated. "But if I don't tell you-" I continued before I looked down. "I didn't want it to become a big thing later on" I said as my mind started to spitefully show me what may happen if I don't tell Ben about Bobby texting me as I looked back at him.

"Just tell me whatever this is" he said as he brushed some of my hair behind my right ear. "Please!" He begged.

"Ok" I nodded and I decided to do it quickly. "When I was working in my office doing paperwork I received a text from someone" I admitted.

"Who?" He questioned and I suddenly felt my mouth go dry. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself but I forced myself to tell Ben all about what Bobby had sent me.

"Bobby" I muttered.

"Bobby?" He asked slowly.

"Who you punched in the face in Ever After" I reminded him.

"Oh I know who he is" he laughed darkly. "What did he want?" He asked as he pursed his lips together. I then started to partly regret starting this conversation but I needed to continue as there was no way I could leave it there.

"He-" I started before I gulped. "Sent me a dick pic" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"HE WHAT?" He shouted.

"He sent me a photo of him proudly posing with his dick" I explained. "He then sent me another text asking whether I have been missing it" I added before I bit down on my bottom lip. The room fell into silence before a slow growl escaped from Ben's throat before he finally broke the silence.

"Now I can see why you didn't want to tell me straight away" he grimaced. "I want to kill him" he growled again.

"I know" I sighed. "I just don't like hiding things from you" I said and I watched him take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I know baby" he replied and I started to watch the annoyance slowly disappear from him. "Thanks for telling me" he smiled meekly. "Did you text him back?" He questioned nervously.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "Of course I didn't" I urged. "He makes my skin crawl" shuddered. "I don't even know why I even bothered with him in the first place" I stated. "Actually I do-" I added. "I was very drunk at the time" I sighed.

"Mal please don't stress about this" he said as he pulled me to him so our faces were rested inches away from each other on the back of the couch.

"How can you be so calm over this?" I questioned.

"Well I'm not really" he admitted and I nodded at this. "But what will us both stressing over this do. Apart from wind us up, which is probably what he wants" he stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah" I agreed and the room fell into silence as we stared at each other. As time went on I could tell that Ben was thinking about what I had just told him; I just stayed quiet as I let him do this - to give him the time he needed.

"Mal?" He finally said breaking the silence.

"Aha?" I answered.

"Is it strange that I want to see?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know" I admitted. "But I don't have any secrets from you" I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, unlocked it and handed it to him. I then watched as Ben opened my messages and found Bobby's texts; I then watched as he shook his head and sighed before he gave me back my phone.

"What?" I asked as I placed my phone on my lap.

"I just can't get over how he thinks he can try and take you away from me" he answered sadly.

"But he never will Ben" I urged as I cupped the left hand side of his face with my right hand. "I only want you" I pressed. "You know that don't you?" I added as I started to panic as he didn't answer me.

"Of course I do" he said which made me sigh in relief. "I'm just thinking what we do about it" he advised.

"Do we need to?" I asked as I started to feel nervous. I didn't know how I felt about this; as I didn't want to make this a bigger deal than it was.

"Maybe not" he shrugged. "But maybe we should" he added. "We don't want him to keep doing this" he said and I watched as a worry started to show in his eyes.

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked slowly.

"Would it be ok if I-" he began.

"If you?" I prompted.

"Ring him" he finished.

"You want to ring Bobby?" I repeated slowly.

"Yes" he confirmed and we both fell into silence. I really didn't know how I felt about this I could see why Ben would want to do this. However I could see the backlash as well but Ben was right Bobby needed to know that this wasn't okay - didn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

"Mal?" Ben said breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised. "I was just thinking about it that's all" I advised and Ben threw me a look which told me to continue.

"I don't have a problem with you ringing him" I stated. "As long as Bobby doesn't try anything" I added.

"I don't think he can't" he shrugged.

"Ok" I nodded. "Say I let you ring him-" I began. "What are you going to say?" I questioned.

"I'm going to tell him to back off" he advised. "You are my fiancé and he shouldn't be sending you things like that" he concluded.

"Ok" I repeated. "I'll let you on two conditions" I bartered.

"Ok" he said. "Which are?" He questioned.

"First of all put him on loud speaker so I can hear what he is saying?" I suggested.

"Ok" he repeated. "That's doable" he nodded. "Second condition?" He prompted.

"You have to take me to bed" I purred. "I do believe you have something to take up with me" I flirted and me and Ben smirked at each other.

"Yes I do" he purred. "Deal" he answered and I passed him back my phone and I watched as he quickly rang Bobby and put the phone on loud speaker.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you rang" Bobby said smugly. "Let me guess-" he began. "Your fiancé isn't quite doing it for you" he laughed which made Ben grimace at my phone.

"Not quite Bobby" Ben replied.

"Ben?" Bobby asked in shock.

"That is your Majesty to you" Ben fired back.

"I see" Bobby said unhappily. "Does Mal know you are ringing me?" He asked and I could tell by the tone of his voice he was hoping to use this to cause trouble.

"Yes" Ben confirmed. "Yes she does" he added. "I just wanted to tell you to back off" he warned him. "Quite frankly I thought those texts were very distasteful" he grimaced.

"You saw them?" Bobby asked in shock.

"Of course I did" Ben quickly replied. "Me and Mal don't have secrets" he added. "I don't know what game you were trying to play but it isn't going to work" he warned him severely.

"What's the matter?" Bobby teased. "Your Majesty" he said sarcastically. "Scared that I can turn her head?" He asked smugly.

"No" Ben quickly answered. "Because I know you or no other man will ever turn Mal's head" he added. "She loves me and I love her" he added sincerely.

"You keep telling yourself that mate" Bobby said spitefully. "You do know you are never going to be enough for her" he cruelly added. "I know about her needs" he sang. "In the bedroom" he finished.

"Don't!" Ben snapped. "Don't you dare!" He warned him.

"What?" Bobby asked innocently. "Don't like that I have some knowledge about Mal that you don't?" He teased darkly which made me bite down onto my bottom lip. "I know how she likes it" he answered smugly and I couldn't help but shudder at this.

"That is enough!" Ben snapped. "Back off Bobby!" He warned. "You had your chance with Mal and you blew it" he added. "She chose me, remember that" he stressed.

"No-" Bobby started but Ben hung up and threw a concerned glance at me. I knew why he was looking at me like this; he was wondering whether I was mad at him or whether I thought he took it too far.

"Well that was eventful" I noted and my phone started to ring and we both looked down to see Bobby was trying to ring me again. I took my phone off Ben and answered it and quickly knocked it onto loud speaker.

"Hi" I answered.

"Hi Mal" he replied and I could tell that he was in shock that I had answered. "Did you hear what your psycho-" he started.

"Bobby I'm just going to stop you there" I warned him cutting him off. "Everything Ben said was the truth" I urged and I watched as Ben grinned at me. "I love him. I want to be with him" I pressed. "You shouldn't be sending me texts like that; we haven't spoken since that night at the bar" I reminded him.

"I know" he answered. "But I miss you" he added and I watched as Ben's face dropped at this.

"It's not your place to miss me" I countered. "We ended things such a long time ago; we will never happen again" I stressed.

"Yeah" he said. "I knew it was a long shot but I still had to try" he advised.

"Not really" I said. Even if it was a long shot Bobby shouldn't have tried; surely he and every man in the kingdom knew that I only want Ben!

"I see" he noted. "You are smitten" he sighed.

"Very much so" I confirmed. "So please don't text again?" I asked.

"Ok" he said. "Sorry" he apologised.

"Thanks I appreciate that" I offered; I didn't see the point of arguing with him - I had just got what I wanted after all. "I need to go" I stated.

"Ok" he repeated. "Bye" He said.

"Bye" I replied before I quickly hung up. However when my eyes landed on Ben I started to panic as I couldn't read the current blank look that was on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

"Happy with that?" I asked nervously. My mind started to quickly think over the conversation that I just had with Bobby and I didn't say anything out of turn - did I?

"Yes" he answered as he smiled which made me sigh in relief. "Now Mally" He said as he took my phone from me and he slid it onto the coffee table in front of us. "I think we need to finish our deal" he winked at me.

"Yes we do" I winked back and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Come on then" he grinned and we both untangled ourselves from each other and we eagerly stood up. We both smiled at each other and before I could say or do anything Ben quickly dropped down and picked me up in a bridal hold.

"BEN!" I exclaimed.

"Oh shhh!" He teased as he started to carry me from the room. As I watched the playful glance in his eyes as he threw me down onto the bed I couldn't help but feel relieved. Relieved at how well Ben had taken this as it could have caused world war three. All party's involved were assured that this wasn't going to happen again - which suited me just fine.

* * *

_*Meanwhile*_

_*Bobby's POV*_

* * *

My face dropped when Mal ended the call; I couldn't help but throw my phone down onto my bed in anger.

"You don't know what you have just done Mal" I grimaced as I balled my fists up. "You play a dangerous game that you can't win!" I spat. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me" I reminded myself as my mind went on to our perfect weekend together. In all honesty I didn't want it to end; and I was even willing to break up with that wet sap of a girlfriend that I used to have for her. I wish Mal had known this back then then maybe she might not have started anything with our waste of space for a King.

"And I am not going to give you up without a fight" I vowed. "I can't believe that your pathetic excuse for a fiancé had the balls to ring me" I added as I walked onto my balcony and I glared at Auradon Castle in the distance. "And he will pay for that as well" I warned. "And you both will come to learn that you are meant to love and be with me" I said as I started to imagine me and Mal being together. "Not him!" I spat. "Never him!" I growled. "I will see to it" I promised before I laughed darkly; the pair of them didn't know what was coming their way - and I couldn't wait to see the shock on their faces.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed where I am going with this. If I am being completely honest this wasn't actually meant to be part of the series but it crept up on me. I can't wait for you to see where this is going to lead us; as always the next part "Learning to Love - Dragon's Indignation" is going to be posted shortly after this.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


End file.
